1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a selection technique. Particularly, the invention relates to a selection system relating to light-emitting diode dies and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device, and a material of a light-emitting chip thereof is mainly a compound of chemical elements of a III-V group, for example, GaP or GaAs, and a light-emitting principle thereof is to convert electric energy into light energy. In detail, in the LED, by applying a current to a compound semiconductor, electrons and holes are combined to release excessive energy in form of light. Since the light-emitting phenomenon of the LED is not heat light-emitting or discharge light-emitting, a service life of the LED can be more than one hundred thousand hours. Moreover, the LED has advantages of fast response speed, small size, power saving, low pollution, high reliability, and suitable for mass production, etc., it is widely used in various domains such as large-scale billboards, traffic lights, mobile phones, scanners, light sources of fax machines and LED lamps, etc.
Regarding the LED lamp, a specification thereof (for example, a color temperature) has to be complied with American national standards institute (ANSI) specifications. Therefore, in order to avoid a situation that the specification of the produced LED lamp is not complied with the ANSI specifications, most of LED lamp manufacturers generally configures a plurality of LED dies with a same characteristic (for example, the color temperature or lumen) in the same LED lamp. In this way, the specification of the fabricated/produced LED lamp can be complied with a certain specification of the ANSI specifications.
Therefore, the single LED lamp is generally limited to use the LED dies of a single color temperature or lumen. However, in case that the desired LED dies with the same characteristic are empty or are insufficient in reserve, even if the LED dies of other characteristics have sufficient reserve, the LED lamps to be produced cannot be successfully manufactured.